gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos Fire Department
The Los Santos County Fire Department (LSFD) is the fire department and paramedic agency that protects the city of Los Santos, Los Santos County, and Blaine County featured in Grand Theft Auto V. The Los Santos City Fire Department is a subdivision of the Los Santos County Fire Department, as all fire apparatus bear the both organizations' names. The two departments are based on the Los Angeles Fire Department (LAFD) and the Los Angeles County Fire Department (LACoFD), respectively. The fire department are a lot more responsive and professional then the prequel's fire service, with firefighters responding to fires and extinguishing them with fire extinguishers and the fire trucks deck gun, or water cannon, firefighters once again have a larger purpose in the game. Summoning the Fire Dept. The Los Santos County Fire Department can easily be summoned by cell phone. To call a fire truck, select contacts on the player's phone, then select emergency services, and press "fire dept." When prompted by the 911 dispatcher. This can also be done by dialing 911 on the phone's dialpad. After that, a fire truck will arrive at the player's location a few minutes after the call is ended. The same can be done with Paramedics by selecting "Paramedics" on the menu, however there is no guarantee whether the responding Ambulance will be the LSFD or a Hospital. Equipment Vehicles *Fire Trucks: Modified MTL Fire Engine with a Los Santos Fire Department, red with white & orange stripe color scheme. *Ambulances: Brute manufactured Burrito based model with a Los Santos Fire Department "Paramedic", red with white & orange stripe color scheme. *Lifeguard SUV: used by Los Santos Lifeguard which is a division of the LSFD. Serves a similar purpose to the Ambulance; Granger based with a "Lifeguard". Yellow over white with red text and light bar in the roof rack which holds a surfboard. *Air Ambulance: The LSFD also extends their services to the use of Air Ambulance helicopters, located on hospital helipads these helicopters are marked red and white with "Ambulance" on the doors and tail of the chopper. Gallery Ajmlossantoscountyfiretruckfront.jpg|Los Santos County Fire Dept. Engine 32. Ambulance 1.jpg|Los Santos County Fire Dept. Rescue Ambulance 32. Lifeguard SUV 5.jpg|An LSFD Lifeguard Division SUV. AirAmbulance-GTAV-LShospital.jpg|Los Santos County Fire Dept. Air Rescue Ambulance. Fire Department Fire Turnout Gear LSFD firefighters wear all yellow or dark brown bunker gear with yellow & silver fluorescent strands resembling their real life counterparts in the LAFD. They also have a white nomex hood visible around their necks. they also wear grey or brown firefighting gloves The fire Helmets which appear to be Phenix 1500's per LAFD and are either colored Yellow, Orange or White based on the firefighters rank: Yellow being firefighter; Orange being Captain; and White being a Battalion Chief or Commanding Officer. The firefighters helmets also sometimes have goggles on the front of the helmets. Firefighters will sometimes wear SCBA packs and masks when arriving to a scene, as well as use fire extinguishers, fire axes or the fire trucks water cannon to deal with fires. Gallery 0_0-7.jpg|An LSFD Firefighter. 0_0-12.jpg|LSFD Fire Captain. Screenshot at Oct 27 00-48-06.png|Michael wearing a white LSFD helmet. yellow LSFD helmet.jpg|a yellow LSFD helmet LSFD ORANGE .jpg|LSFD Captains helmet W/O goggles LSFD yellow v2.jpg|LSFD firefighter helmet W/O goggles Category:Fire Departments List of Fire Stations There are 6 Fire Stations in Los Santos, Los Santos County, and Blaine County in Grand Theft Auto V. The 6 Fire Stations serve the following communities: *Davis (Los Santos County) *Los Santos International Airport (Los Santos City) *Paleto Bay (Blaine County) *Rockford Hills (Los Santos City) *Sandy Shores (Blaine County) *South Los Santos (Los Santos City) Gallery Fire Station Paleto Bay.jpg|LSFD Fire Station in Paleto Bay. Sandy shores fire dept.jpg|LSFD Fire Station in Sandy Shores. 0_0-2.jpg|LSFD Fire Station in South Los Santos on the Elysian Fields Freeway. 0_0-9.jpg|LSFD Fire Station in Davis. 0_0-3.jpg|LSFD Fire Station at the Los Santos International Airport. 0_0-11.jpg|LSFD HQ Fire Station in Rockford Hills. Paramedics :Main Article: Paramedics, Hospitals The Los Santos Fire Department Paramedics (like the Los Santos Lifeguard) are a division of the LSFD and are mobile emergency personnel tasked in providing on-site treatment of injuries, as well as transport patients to the hospital by Ambulance. Uniform and Equipment Paramedics wear a dark navy blue uniform with the green medical patch (or blue medical star) symbol on each shoulder. Medics also wear a belt which contain most likely more medical tools and supplies such as gauze, bandages, and surgical scissors/knives. They also wear a name tag and carry a stethoscope around their neck while wearing latex gloves due to health reasons and sanitation when performing their duties. Sometimes they are seen wearing a hat Gallery 0_0-15.jpg|An LSFD Paramedic. Paramedics-GTAV.jpg|Two types of paramedics, one from the LSFD and the other is a Mount Zonah Medical Technician. LSFD medics .jpg|LSFD Paramedics caring for a patient LSFD paramedic back.jpg|The back of an LSFD Paramedic uniform Hospital Locations *Central Los Santos Hospital - Crusade Rd & Innocence Blvd. *Pillbox Hill Medical Center - Strawberry Ave & Swiss Street. *Mount Zonah Medical Center - Dorset Dr & Dorset Pl. *Sandy Shores Medical Center - Zancudo Ave & Mountain View Dr. *Eclipse Medical Tower - West Vinewood. *St. Fiacre Hospital - El Burro Heights. *The Bay Care Center - Paleto Blvd & Duluoz Ave. Gallery Fire Truck GTA V.jpg|Los Santos County Fire Dept. Engine 32 LSFD emblem.jpg|LSFD Emblem LSFD Captains.jpg|LSFD Firefighters 0_0-5.jpg|LSFD Firefighter putting out a fire with an extinguisher 0_0-6.jpg|Two LSFD firefighters 0_0-8.jpg|LSFD Firefighter performing an equipment inspection at a Fire Station 0_0-10.jpg|The back of an LSFD Fire Coat 0_0-13.jpg|LSFD Firefighters riding the back step of a fire truck, something that is prohibited in the real world A1.png|A LSPD officer featuring a LSFD Ambulance in the background LSFD firefighter with mask and fire exting.jpg|LSFD firefighter with fire extinguisher and SCBA mask LSFD engine.jpg|LSFD Engine Company FIREFIGHTER.jpg|A firefighter extinguishing a fire. LSFD color compare.jpg|LSFD Firefighters wearing different color bunker gear LSFD FLAG.jpg|LSFD FLAG Trivia *Firefighters and Paramedics will become hostile toward players if they see you stealing one of their rigs, usually resulting in a one star wanted level. *All the firefighters helmets seems to be numbered 23 but the actual trucks are numbered 32 *When firefighters arrive on the scene none of them will be wearing fire helmets which is a prohibited practice in RL *Some of the firefighters turnout gear seems to be dark brown possiblely from heavy use or possibly older gear still in service * the LSFD has the FDLC emblem as well as a support ribbon on their fire apparatus possibly to show support to the FDLC/FDNY for September 11th Navigation Category:Fire Departments